Two Weeks
by Lyra Pendragon
Summary: One-Shot. "I heard--that awful boy--telling HER about them--years ago." James and Sirius go to Lily's house for a few weeks in the summer. Please, be easy on me, this was one of those stories that I just wrote out of nowhere.


_Alright, so I just came up with this idea while I was thinking about James and Lily...uhm...yeah..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_

**TWO WEEKS**

_"I heard–that awful boy–telling _her_ about them–years ago..."_

(1)"This is Sirius, and this is James," Lily informed her parents, casting an admiring look over James as she did so.

They were at the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters on this certain sunny afternoon. The sun, of course, was a bit filtered by the dirty windows over the train station, but all the same. Even if it had been down pouring outside Lily would have felt well enough. James and Sirius had agreed to come with her to visit for a bit of the summer.

Her parents, gracious as could be, greeted the boys. Her mother waved a bit, smiling. Her father shook both of their hands, looking over them as he did so. Lily wasn't sure if her parents were exactly keen on two boys who they barely knew staying for two weeks over the summer. She was just happy that they'd even said yes. Even if they didn't like the prospect, they'd said yes, and they were wonderful hosts.

(2)Petunia was talking on the telephone when they arrived after an interesting ride in the car with two wizards. She barely glanced at them from the kitchen as they entered the house, then lowered her voice. Lily frowned, then led the way upstairs to her room.

James and Sirius were ecstatic. They couldn't pass off as Muggles if they tried, she decided. Too amazed were they with the "moving hunk of metal" that was the car and the pictures that seemed to be frozen in place and her "music device" that was in fact her radio. They spent twenty minutes at least inspecting her ill-used room as she unpacked her things onto her bed. Their trunks were in the guest room, untouched. She expected that they would stay that way until they finally went to bed and had to search for pajamas.

Finally finished with her things, Lily sat down on her bed and looked around. Her room was a bit of a confused place. Her curtains were pink, along with her walls. Pink from when she was a toddler. There was a lava lamp on her desk and a tye-dyed blanket on her bed from her short psychidelic period. Books filled a shelf and over her neatly situated desk was a bulletin board with dozens of moving pictures and Gryffindor lion drawings.

(3)Petunia glared over the table at Lily. Lily's friends ranked on one side of the table, and Petunia's friends ranked on the other side. Lily eyed Petunia's friends. All of them were girls, all of them were scowling at her like she was a slug.

She should've known. Petunia already hated Lily. Petunia's friends would inevitably be the same on the subject of Lily's friends.

"Let's put it this way." Petunia finally said, smirking slightly, "If you don't get your little friends out, Lily, we'll make them get out."

Lily could sense James and Sirius' laughter coming on, but quickly grabbed both of their arms, moving them out of the room. She didn't want to cause any trouble.

(4)Sirius had found a girlfriend, of sorts. She wasn't exactly a girlfriend. Sirius was more the type to find a temporary "friend." In a week, Lily and James had agreed, the relationship would be over.

Until then they were given time to be together, alone–at least for the most part. Sometimes, like now, Petunia would walk in on their conversations, scoff, and walk away.

"Dementors...well....dementors..."

James couldn't find the right words. Lily looked at him, puzzled. That was when Petunia walked into the sitting room where they were, reading a large book.

They both glanced at her, then ignored her. Over the past week and a half they'd found that confrontations with Lily's sister were best kept quiet and distant.

James cleared his throat and Lily looked back at him, smiling, "Let's see....dementors are..."

"What do they _look_ like?" Lily asked.

"They're cloaked figures. They don't have faces...I think...I wouldn't really know because the only people who see dementor's faces are people who get the Dementor's Kiss--"

"What's a 'Dementor's Kiss'" Lily eagerly asked.

"It's when a dementor sucks your soul out of your mouth--"

Lily gasped. Encouraged, James went on, "Yeah, I know. It's horrible. I guess that's why they guard Azkaban, the wizard prison. Not only that, when they get near you, you....you "

"Cold?"

"Yeah...and you feel bad and you start remembering bad things..."

James shivered.

They both looked over at Petunia. She was looking at them with wide eyes. When she saw them looking she buried herself in her book again, though. James and Lily struggled not to snicker.

(5)"I want three–no four shakes," Petunia said, exasperated as she saw Lily holding up four fingers dramatically, "Three hamburgers, and three fries--"

She was cut off by James and Sirius' cheer of "Fries! Fries! Fries!!!"

Petunia scowled as she heard the man's voice in the box laughing. How abnormal!

(6)James was yelling into the telephone over his mother's voice.

"I'm fine, Mum!"

Pause. They could almost make out her words, as she was yelling so loudly.

"Mum! There's no need to shout!" James yelled.

Sirius was laughing maniacally. Lily was doing her best to cover her own laughter up.

Another pause.

"Fine! We'll do our homework! Don't worry! Okay, Mum, bye!" He hung up the phone, clearly frightened.

(7)Petunia looked at the three friends, running around the front yard–playing _tag_.

How rude. How _stupid._ They gave the rest of them a bad name.

And yet...

(8)The last night of James and Sirius' stay Lily and James were sitting on the back porch of her house, looking at the neatly cropped grass and the cute little summer flowers. Sirius was off at his little girlfriend's house, swooning and apologizing...and probably doing a lot more things that James and Lily didn't want to think about.

They'd spoken about a series of things over the course of the remaining hour or so of light. Now that it was nearly dark a few stars dotted the sky. They were trying to make out the constellations that they knew of, even though the stars were barely pricks of light at the moment.

"I found one," Lily said, pointing, "Lyra."-1-

James looked and quickly found another, "Hercules." He pointed.

The looked for a few moments in silence. James pointed at one–"Sirius."

Lily laughed. "What do you think that dog is doing?" She asked.

James shivered. "I don't want to think about it.

Mistaking his shivering for cold, Lily shifted closer to James. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hmm."

"Would you marry me?"

Lily sat up and gave him a horrified look. "Are you proposing?"

James laughed and reached for her again, "Would you marry me if I asked?"

Lily thought it over. "Maybe." She said, resolutely.

"Well at least you didn't say no." James muttered, Lily chuckled into his shoulder.

"What if we have kids?" James said, sounding frightened.

Lily laughed, "I'm not having kids."

"Well why not?" James asked, sitting up. Lily straitened her hair.

"Because I really don't like kids all that much." She said primly.

"What's wrong with kids?"

"They're messy and annoying and loud."

"But they're cute!"

Lily snorted.

"Well, I want kids." James said, looking at the sky and leaning back on his arms, smirking, "I want five boys and a girl."

"That's a lot." Lily said, unsure.

"That way they won't be lonely." James stated.

Lily smiled. "And what will you name all of these children?"

James thought about it for a moment. "Bob."-2-

Lily scoffed. "And what of the girl?"

"Bob."

Lily laughed. "I still don't want any kids."

"Of course you don't, you'd get them confused!"

"With all of them named Bob, it would be a wonder if I didn't get them confused." Lily laughed again and went back into James' arms. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair.

_A/N: -1-I'm sorry for that...it just came to my mind..._

_-2-This I owe to my brother. It was him, after all, who first told me he wanted to name his first son/daughter Bob. Too bad he didn't live up to that. Lol_


End file.
